An 80's Tiger in 50's America
by Fanatic97
Summary: It's your typical Calvin and Hobbes story, Calvin gets a report and decides to wing it with a time machine journey. But it all goes down from there!
1. Chapter 1

Calvin: and we're back!

Hobbes: Finally, I thought those robots would never leave! Finally we can round off the Imagination Trilogy and-

Me: it's NOT part of the trilogy guys...it's a short little idea I came up with. The third part in the Trilogy's NOT coming out until LATE 2016. I got burned out with the last one so we're gonna sit on that series for a while.

Hobbes: So what are we doing for a while?

Me: *grins* You'll see, Hobbes. But first, the killjoy-AKA, the disclaimer.

Calvin and Hobbes is owned by Bill Watterson I own nothing.

If you liked this story, or have any questions, comments, concerns, criticisms or are just confused about anything let me know in a review or PM!

* * *

For some people, fall is a time of beauty as the leaves turn into many colors and fall to the ground in a spectacular show. For others, it's a tiring period involving lots of yard work. Others see it as "gotta get that Christmas shopping done."

For Calvin, it meant sitting in classroom, looking at the clock and praying that the school day would just end.

The class was in the middle of a lesson about the 1950's and the Baby Boomer generation post WWII. Whatever interest Calvin may have had in the topic died a few days ago, and what hadn't bored him grossed him out.

Ms. Wormwood was talking about what it was like for her in the 1950's.

"Now class, before we end this little unit I would like to hand out a project, I would like you to write a report on one event that happened in our town in the 1950's." She said.

Calvin groaned. Mrs. Wormwood took notice.

"Is there something wrong Calvin?" She demanded.

"Of course there is. Nothing worth noting ever happened here until I came along." He declared.

Ms. Wormwood rolled her eyes. "Right. Anyway, for extra credit you can bring in items from the 1950's. and The assignment is due this Friday, giving you three days to work on it." She said. Calvin kept trying to talk but she just ignored him until the bell rang.

Calvin grumbled to himself as he hopped out of his desk. He got his coat and things out of his locker and headed for the bus home. Soon the bus came to his stop and Calvin got off, running to the front door before pausing. He reached for the door knob and began to turn it.

"I'm home!" He shouted.

He threw open the door and saw Hobbes flying at him...and then he slammed the door shut right as Hobbes got close. The house shook a little bit at the resulting collision. Calvin opened the door and found Hobbes on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Cheater." Hobbes moaned.

Calvin grinned in victory as he walked inside. He saw his mom working in the kitchen and walked over to her.

"Hey Mom, what do you know about the 1950's?" Calvin asked.

"I don't know that much. I was born at the tail end of the baby boom in 1958." Mom said as she stirred the pot. "By the time I was your age, the hippies had moved in and peace and love was all the rage."

Calvin made a vomit face. "Well, that's just great. Now what am I going to do for my report?" He grumbled.

Mom turned to look at him. "Calvin, there are plenty of books you can read that will tell you what you need to know. A lot happened in that decade." Calvin gave her a blank look.

"In this town?" He asked. Mom paused and then looked down. Calvin stood there for a moment, tapping his foot.

"Well? I'm waiting!" Calvin said. Mom looked up.

"There was a crime scare that my dad told me about that lasted a week…but that's about it." She said with a shrug.

"Well, that's pretty specific!" Calvin said, rolling his eyes. "Odds are everyone else in the class will do that one."

Mom put her hands on her hips. "It's YOUR report, bucko. That's all the help I'm going to give you." She said sternly.

Calvin stared back at her and then walked off grumbling. He made his way upstairs to his room, where Hobbes had managed to find an ice pack for his head and was laying on the bed.

"Ooh, Calvin, can you get me some tuna? Some jerk hit me with a door." Hobbes moaned. Calvin gave him a glare.

"Hobbes, do you know anything about the 1950's?" Calvin asked.

Hobbes looked at him. "All I know is what Back to the Future told me." He replied. "Why do you need to know?"

"We have to write a dumb report on stuff that happened in the 1950's." Calvin grumbled.

Hobbes tapped his chin. "Well I'm sure that-"

"In THIS town." Calvin finished

"Well then, you're out of luck there!" Hobbes laughed. Calvin glared at him and then walked over to his closet.

"If that's how it's going to be then, fine. We'll find out the ol' fashioned way!" Calvin boldly declared as he pulled out a cardboard box. One all too familiar to Hobbes...and his nightmares.

"Oh, no! I know what you're thinking and no!" Hobbes cried out,ducking behind the bed.

"It's not like we're going back very far this time." Calvin said as he pulled out their time goggles from his desk drawer. "We're just jumping back 30 years to see what stuff was like in this boring town, maybe pick up a few things along the way." Hobbes however remained firm in his beliefs.

"I'm not getting into that box, and there's nothing you can say or do that will get me in there!" Hobbes said and sat stubbornly on the bed.

Calvin rubbed his chin as he tried to come up with something. With a smirk he figured it out.

"Fine then, guess I won't bring you back any Salmon." Calvin said. Hobbes rolled his eyes.

"There's plenty of tuna here, I'll live." Hobbes said.

"Yes, but back then, salmon was still pretty plentiful on the market and cost a lot less then what it did today…" Calvin trailed off. He heard Hobbes claws grip the bed.

"It's a shame I won't pick any up since I know that you really like salmon and Mom hardly buys any." He continued as he got in the time machine.

A blast of air was felt and Calvin turned to find Hobbes looking back at him.

"I've changed my mind! Let's go get that salmon…I mean, help you with your report." Hobbes, grinned.

Calvin rolled his eyes. "Alright I'm starting the time machine now." Hobbes chuckled.

"Just don't crash into any barns, pine trees or get hit by a bolt of lightning." He laughed. Calvin ignored him as the time machine lifted into the air. In a flash both Calvin and Hobbes were gone.

* * *

Hobbes: Geez that was short.

Me: I'm out of practice and I'm trying to get more of a comic strip feel...as opposed to going WAY top heavily into detail. Plus it IS the opening chapter.

Anyway folks hoped you liked the start of this little adventure and remember to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to this crazy little story!

Calvin and Hobbes are unable to comment on this chapter due to events that are happening...those events..you shall see.

As always Calvin and Hobbes are owned by Bill Watterson.

Also if you have any comments, questions, concerns, criticisms or you just really liked this story make sure to leave a review!

* * *

Hobbes uncovered his eyes. as He blinked before he and looked at Calvin.

"That was…short." He said

"Well, we only traveled 30 years back as opposed to a few million." Calvin commented as they climbed out of the box. The two of them were looked around, surprised by how as they saw how...barren Calvin's room was.

"Wow...this is dull." Hobbes said. Calvin scoffed.

"Well obviously, this place had no life until the day I was born into the world!" He said. Hobbes sniffed the air and then looked back at Calvin.

"This paint smells now and so does the plaster...it must have been just built." Hobbes ran his paw across the wall and he felt some wet spots. "Yep, just painted." He confirmed.

"Well, we didn't come back here to explore the house; we already know its layout." Calvin said. He rushed over to the window and looked outside. The streets looked...exactly the same. The only thing that looked different was that several houses were under construction, including the one that would eventually belong to the Derkins family. Hobbes walked over and looked out as well.

"Think there would some irreparable damage to time and space if something happened to stop the construction of Susie's house?" Calvin asked. Hobbes gave Calvin a very pointed look.

"Well...to us or Susie?" Calvin asked. Hobbes shook his head with a sigh.

"So what exactly are we going to do here?" Hobbes asked. Calvin walked back toward the empty closet and slid the box into it.

"Simple: we walk around, get some stuff, maybe get a newspaper and look at current events, go home and write the report." Calvin shrugged.

"You mean copy down the article word for word and add in your own details?" Hobbes asked. Calvin turned to give Hobbes a look.

"It's always the little joys in life that you take away, Hobbes." He said. Hobbes once again rolled his eyes. The two of them made their way downstairs and to the world outside, taking note that a white fence was around the yard.

"Where did this come from!?" Calvin demanded. He and Hobbes walked closer to the fence and saw that it went all the way to the backyard, closing off at the forest.

"Maybe they have a dog." Hobbes mused. Calvin was still outraged.

"What kind of sicko would try to fence in my house? My house! It's tyranny, I tell you-tyranny!" Calvin shouted. Hobbes sighed and tapped Calvin's shoulder.

"You do realize that this is when the house was first built? You were born, like, 22 or so years later; odds are if your parents didn't remove the fence then someone else did."

Calvin thought it over, tapping his chin.

"You do have a point," he mused. Hobbes looked around. Something just didn't feel right to him.

"Let's go get your report done, my tails getting bushy." Hobbes observed as he noticed his tail. This got Calvin back into reality.

"Right, we need to get that done before we cause some kind of irregularity with time and space!" Calvin said. Hobbes shivered.

"Why is it that every time someone travels through time, they threaten all of reality?" Hobbes moaned as he and Calvin walked out of the yard and down the street.

If either of them had stayed around for much longer, they might have seen the moving van and car that pulled into the driveway. But then we wouldn't have a story, then would we?

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes walked along for about five minutes until they passed the park. Hobbes took notice of some boys playing baseball.

"Those boys seem to be playing baseball in the wrong attire." Hobbes said, noting that they had buttoned up shirts, collars and nice looking pants. Calvin turned to look as well and blinked.

"Are they on their way to church or playing baseball?" Calvin wondered. He saw the boys hit the ball...right toward him.

"Hey kid, catch the ball!" One of them shouted. Calvin froze. He looked up to see the ball flying through the air right toward him and Hobbes.

Calvin tried to move himself to catch it, running along the pavement and trying to grab it mid air...only to discover that despite the boys looking his age from a distance, they were actually nine to twelve, as opposed to six. As such, the ball went sailing over Calvin's head and slammed itself into the side of a car. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they heard the sound of metal being dented and a mirror shattering. Calvin and Hobbes stared at the car. With a clunk, the ball fell from the side of the car and onto the pavement, rolling to a stop by Calvin's foot.

Calvin chuckled weakly as the boys came running over, some mad, some shocked, and one or two impressed. When they got to the car, all they could do was stare in shock and horror.

"Uhh..." Calvin picked up the ball and placed it into hand of the boy with a bat.

"You guys may want that back. Be sure to play nice with it now, those things can take out windows!" With that, he took off running, Hobbes dashing off with him.

The other boys stood in shock as the owner of the car came rushing over. He looked at the car and then whipped around, glaring that the group of boys.

"Which one of you did this?" The man demanded. The boys looked down and around at each other until one of them spoke up.

"It wasn't us, sir; it was this short kid with bright hair and a stuffed animal." The boy with the bat said. He pointed down the road where the man saw Calvin running around a corner.

The man whipped around to face the boys.

"None of you leave until I get back!" He demanded. He ran down the sidewalk after the alleged "mirror smasher."

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were unaware of the frame job being pulled on them as they ducked into an alleyway.

"Not even ten minutes and already we've destroyed something." Calvin said. Hobbes shot him a look.

"We!? You were the one who was supposed to catch the ball!" Hobbes shouted. Calvin crossed his arms.

"Well, if you had helped me, it wouldn't have happened; you're taller than me!" Calvin accused.

"They didn't ask for me to catch it-they asked you." Hobbes said, poking Calvin. Calvin was about to yell when they heard the sounds of running and then a man's voice.

"Have you seen a kid with a stuffed animal? They smashed up my car." The man said. The duo froze. Hobbes peeked around the corner, spotting the angry-looking man from before ranting to another man.

"That little rascal smashed up my mirror and dented my door with a baseball!" The angry man continued.The other one nodded.

"We can't let that kind of hooligan go around our town acting like that." He agreed.

Hobbes ducked his head back into the alleyway. "It appears that you've been framed for a crime you didn't intend to commit." Hobbes said. Calvin gasped as he looked around.

"What do we do?! Do you know what people in the 1950's do to trouble makers?" Calvin asked.

"No…do you?" Hobbes asked.

"No, but I'm going to assume that it's pretty bad." Calvin said. He looked down the alleyway. "Let's get out of here before he decides to check this place." Calvin took off running to the other street. Hobbes followed as they dashed down a corner and found themselves standing near a bunch of stores.

"Let's hide in there until things cool down." Hobbes said, pointing toward a clothing store. Calvin made a vomiting sound.

"A clothing store!? Are you mad, Hobbes, we can't hide in a clothing store-" Calvin stopped when they heard a voice echoing down the alley.

"I think I heard something this way!" The man shouted. They both heard multiple footsteps coming.

"Then again, I heard they had some nice fashion styles back in the 50's." Calvin amended. He and Hobbes made a mad dash for the clothing store. They entered and ducked behind some dresses on a rack. The two men raced past, unaware that their quarry was right inside the store. Calvin poked his head out and looked around. The store was mostly empty, save for a young girl with short brown hair and glasses sitting behind the counter. She was doodling in a sketchpad so she didn't notice the two of them.

"Okay, looks like we're clear at the moment." Calvin said as he looked at Hobbes.

"Maybe we should try to blend in more so people won't notice us. You don't really fit the look of the time period." Hobbes suggested as he looked Calvin over.

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly Mr. Subtly yourself." Calvin pointed out. "Besides, why should I change my ways just to fit some time where I don't even belong?"

"Because you're wanted for smashing up a car mirror." Hobbes said. Calvin thought if over before sighing with defeat.

"Alright, fine. What do you have in mind?" Calvin asked.

"Well...we can keep the pants but…" Hobbes ran off, coming back with a red shirt and a comb. Within five minutes-with two dedicated to resisting and three to complaining-Calvin had his hair brushed and was wearing a nice-looking red shirt.

"I hate this." Calvin grumbled as he looked up at Hobbes. "What about you, stripe butt? You're even more of a sore thumb!"

Hobbes thought it over before dashing off again. and He walked back with a leather jacket and shades.

"I'm going for the Fonzie look!" Hobbes said. Calvin face palmed as Hobbes pointed his fingers at Calvin.

"Eyyyggggg" Hobbes said in the worst impression of the Fonz...ever.

"That's even worse. And how come you get the leather jacket!?" Calvin demanded.

Hobbes straightened it out. "Well, I am the cooler one." Hobbes He said with a smirk.

"More like the dumber one." Calvin whispered.

"What was that?" Hobbes asked, extending his claws out. Calvin felt himself sweating a little.

"I mean, uh…how are we going to pay for this, 'cool' one?" Calvin asked. He pulled out his pockets, showing that he had no money.

"...put it on a tab?" Hobbes suggested. Calvin shrugged.

"Put this on our tab!" He shouted as he and Hobbes walked out. The girl at the counter looked up, confused.

"...the heck?" She asked, She looking around the store. Seeing nothing amiss, she shrugged and went back to drawing.

Calvin and Hobbes stood outside. "So now what do we do?" Hobbes asked.

"Well…we might as well get that newspaper and head home. We've come this far." Calvin said.

"How do you plan to pay for that paper?" Hobbes asked as the two of them began walking down the street.

Calvin shrugged. "I'll just tell them to put it on my tab. It seemed to work back there."

"Ah, the glory of words that we don't understand!" Hobbes said. They kept walking, passing people on the streets and lots of old-time cars. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice Calvin. Hobbes was a different story, but people passed it off as a cute little kid walking around with an imaginary friend.

Soon the two of them came to a small area in the entrance of a building. There were several shelves set up with rows and rows of newspapers, magazines and books. Calvin reached over and picked up a newspaper.

"Let's see what boring stuff happened in the 50's." Calvin said as he opened it up. Hobbes came over and looked at it with Calvin. They barely glanced at the sports section and saw an article about the school that Calvin hissed at. They soon came to some more local news about a train wreck that happened a few miles outside of town; it wasn't a very big one, but it shut down the roads for a few days.

"Well...that's as interesting as this is going to get." Calvin said with a sigh.

"You have any better ideas?" Hobbes asked.

"Well, we could get in the time machine and go forward every year to see if-"

"Let's go with the train wreck article!" Hobbes said. Calvin rolled his eyes as he looked around.

"Got anything we can cut out the article with?" He asked.Then he heard someone clearing his throat.

"I hope that you're going to pay for that paper before you destroy it." A heavy-set man with a cigar said from behind them. He held out his hand for payment.

Calvin looked up at the man. "Well sir, I need this for a school project-" He tried saying, but the stand owner scoffed.

"I weep for you, kid, but I have a business to run. Either pay up or skedaddle."

"Umm...can you put it on my tab?" Calvin asked. The stand owner gasped a little and almost chocked on his cigar. He pulled it out and blew smoke at Calvin.

"This isn't a grocery store, kid. Now pay up, or I'll throw you and your little teddy bear out!" The owner growled.

"I'm a tiger!" Hobbes shouted. Of course, the man didn't hear him, much to his annoyance.

"He's a tiger. He hates being called a teddy bear." Calvin said. The store owner laughed.

"Aww, what is he, your best friend? Does he have words he can say?" He reached for Hobbes and grabbed his tail.

That did it for Hobbes. With a roar, he flew at the man's face and began attacking. The owner fell over in alarm and began shouting.

"HELP! Police, I'm being robbed!" He screamed as Calvin grabbed Hobbes.

"We may want to get out of here!" Calvin shouted as they saw a policeman running toward them.

"Stop, Police!" The policeman shouted as Hobbes grabbed a stack of newspapers and tossed them at the policeman. The stack burst open as it hit the Policeman's arms, throwing them everywhere. Calvin and Hobbes took the opportunity to run down the street.

"Breaking a mirror, stealing clothing, stealing a newspaper, assaulting a store owner and a police officer as well as resisting arrest." Hobbes said as they kept running over the shouts of people. "Wonder what other offenses we can commit while we're here."

"Just get to the time machine and we won't have to find out!" Calvin said. "We just get to the woods, sneak into our backyard and get to time machine and we'll be home free!" The duo ran off to the woods, unaware that the car owner had also gone to the police as well. The officer they assaulted with a newspaper was reporting into the station about it; the police were now putting out an APB on a six-year-old with a red shirt, black pants and a stuffed tiger.

And the worse was yet to come.

* * *

Looks like our favorite duo have gotten themselves into trouble. Will they be able to get to the time machine? What will happen when they return home? Will their actions change the future as they know it? IS ANYONE EVEN READING THIS FANFIC!?

Ah well :p Tune in next time to find out!

Also if you have any comments, questions, concerns, criticisms or you just really liked this story, let me know in a review or a PM!


	3. Chapter 3

**And we're back! Who's ready to see how this all ends? Too bad there's another chapter after this one :3**

 **Calvin and Hobbes is owned by Bill Watterson I own nothing except this plot.**

 **Also if you have any comments, questions, concerns, criticisms or you just really liked this story, let me know via a Review or PM!**

* * *

In the span of less than thirty minutes, Calvin and Hobbes had gone from time travelers to wanted criminals on the run. From nobodies in the crowd to the eye of the public. At this point, Hobbes was wishing he was back with the dinosaurs, while Calvin wished he would get struck by lightning.

They ran into the woods and scrambled through the trees and branches.

"Okay, so if I remember the layout of the wood correctly, we just need to keep on this path and we should hit the backyard." Calvin said.

"I'm shocked that not much has changed from here to our time." Hobbes mused. They both looked around at the woods, recognizing everything from their own time.

"That's nature for you." Calvin said. They soon came to the boundary of the backyard, and hopped the fence. Unfortunately, Hobbes caught his tail in it and Calvin had to pull it out.

"I'm glad that we don't have to do that in our time." Hobbes said, rubbing his tail.

"There's a lot we don't have to do in our time." Calvin said, He ruffled his hair and shook his head, returning his hair to its original style. "Well, the trip may have been short, but at least we got what I need." Calvin looked at the paper with a grin. Hobbes rolled his eyes as they walked up to the backdoor.

Calvin opened it and he and Hobbes walked inside...and then froze.

"Hobbes...does something look...off to you?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah...was this furniture here when we left?" Hobbes asked.

He and Calvin looked at each other and then tiptoed through the house, seeing boxes, bags, furniture, and appliances everywhere. They walked over and saw a table set up in the kitchen. There was a small box labeled "Magic Marker" on it, with five of what appeared to be nail polish bottles on some of the nearby boxes. Hobbes picked one up and popped the cap.

"Hobbes what are you doing!? Touching nail polish is a violation of G.R.O.S.S conduct." Calvin gasped.

Hobbes made a mark along the side of a box in black.

"It's not nail polish, it's a marker." Hobbes said before handing it to Calvin. Calvin looked it over and then stuck it into his pocket.

"It looks like someone moved in while we were away...think we can still get to the time machine?" Hobbes asked as he looked toward the stairs.

"That all depends if someone's up there. The time machine's in the closet of my room; if we're lucky, whoever moved here doesn't have kids." Calvin said. He moved forward and placed one foot on the step, when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Both of them turned to see a red-headed woman in a 50's style dress staring at them from one room over.

"What are you doing in our house?" The woman asked sharply. Calvin and Hobbes exchanged glances.

"Think we can reason with her?" Hobbes whispered.

"She's a girl, Hobbes, that's psychically impossible!" Calvin whispered back as the woman began to tap her foot.

"I'm waiting." She said. Calvin turned to look at her with a sheepish grin.

"Uhh well, see, me and my associate are from the Homeowners Association and we're here to talk about your fence." Calvin said.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Why would the Homeowners Association send over a little kid?" She questioned.

"I'm a midget, ma'am, and I happen to take offense to that!" Calvin declared. Hobbes slapped his forehead.

"Honey, who are you talking to!?" A deep voice echoed from the stairs, causing both Calvin and Hobbes to jump.

"Some hooligans who have broken into your house!" The woman called back up. Calvin and Hobbes heard some quick shuffling.

"What!?" The man shouted back and he began to head toward the stairs.

"On my signal we run, got it?" Calvin said. Hobbes gave a nod as Calvin watched the woman. Her eyes went from them to the stairs and back. He waited until her eyes were back at the stairs.

"REMEMBER THAT PLACE IN TEXAS!" Calvin shouted as he ran. The woman, her husband and Hobbes all jumped and Hobbes took off running. The woman tried to move in front of them but Calvin slammed into her leg. With a cry, the woman fell onto her back as Calvin and Hobbes raced out the backdoor. The husband checked over his wife and began to storm after them.

"Get back here, you little miscreant!" he demanded.

"Adults never change; people are never going to listen when someone shouts that." Calvin said as he and Hobbes raced into the treeline. The two of them ran for a little while before finally coming to a stop.

"Okay, so I know this looks bad—" Calvin began.

"Looks bad? We're wanted fugitives and have no means of escaping this time period! If this is 'looks bad,' what's actual bad?" Hobbes shouted.

"Calm down, Hobbes I haven't disintegrated anything. I mean, we can still get out of this." Calvin said. "We just need a substitute for the time machine; I just need the material to make the hull."

"You mean cardboard?" Hobbes asked. Calvin scoffed and chuckled.

"Oh Hobbes, my inventions are more than just cardboard. They are feats of wonder, amazement, imagination, and above all else-"

"Cardboard?" Hobbes asked. Calvin's face dropped as Hobbes smirked.

"Yes Hobbes...cardboard..." Calvin grumbled as he glared at him. Hobbes chuckled as they began to walk through the woods.

"Where are we going to find one, given our current status? I don't think we can just ask to borrow a box." Hobbes pointed out.

"Well it's simple, we'll just tell them to... 'put it on my tab.'" Calvin said sheepishly. Hobbes groaned. The two of them kept walking until they got to the edge of the woods.

"Well...doesn't look like we have an angry mob trying to hunt us down." Calvin happily observed. The two of them stepped out of the woods cautiously and began walking down the street. The two of them walked slowly, hoping not to draw attention to themselves, but Calvin caught some people eyeing him curiously.

"Think anyone knows who we are?" Hobbes whispered.

"It doesn't seem like it. I don't know what's so odd about us." Calvin whispered back. As the boy and tiger wearing a leather jacket and shades walked to a street corner, Hobbes looked up at a street pole and he took off his shades.

"Uh Calvin, we have a problem." He said. Calvin turned as Hobbes pointed to a poster put on the pole. It showed a police sketch of Calvin holding up Hobbes. The Sketch showed a mixture of his original look and the ones Hobbes had given him.

"That's outrageous, they got my nose wrong!" Calvin shouted. Several people turned to look at him, and then back at the poster.

"We may want to start moving again." Hobbes said. He looked around, and then back at Calvin...who was now drawing a mustache and goofy glasses on their wanted poster with the magic marker.

"What are you doing?" Hobbes face palmed.

"Throwing everyone off our trail." Calvin answered as he finished. "This way no one can know that my handsome mug's on that poster." He didn't notice that several adults were whispering to each other, some pointing at Calvin. Two women were running for a police officer down the block.

"Alright Hobbes let's get a move on, we need to find that box before..." Calvin looked up, seeing that several adults had moved in front of his path. Their backs were to him but their heads kept turning back and forth to look at him.

"Hey, the light's green, can we please get moving? I got places to do, things to see." Calvin said and tried to push his way past the line of people. Hobbes grabbed his arm and pointed.

Calvin looked and saw that, to his abject terror, the policeman down the street was running toward them.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were attracting attention!?" Calvin demanded. Hobbes sighed as they saw the adults moving, trying to block any chance of Calvin's escape route.

"They're circling the wagons." Calvin hissed. He looked around trying to find a way to escape. His eyes fell upon his magic marker, and just how nice everyone looked.

He yanked off the cap and then pointed it at the people.

"Back, back I say, or else I will leave a mark that will ruin your clothing forever!" He challenged. The adults just stared at him while even the policeman stopped in confusion at the "threat"

"Is that really the best that you have?" Hobbes asked.

"You try coming with an escape plan in five seconds." Calvin whispered back. Hobbes looked up and around with a smirk.

"Give me four." He said. Hobbes looked around, and then picked up Calvin by his arms and swung him around, hitting several of the people in the knees. Multiple people screamed and so did Calvin. To the people, however, it looked like Calvin had just kicked them all in the knees in rapid succession. The adults stumbled out of the way and Hobbes began running, dragging Calvin along with him.

"Using the dictator-for-life as a weapon is in direct violation of G.R.O.S.S protocol 55!" Calvin shouted at Hobbes as he took off down the road.

The policeman ran over and helped some of the people up. "Is everyone alright?" He asked. Several people nodded.

One woman looked in the direction Calvin and Hobbes had gone off in. "Did anyone hear what he shouted?" She asked. Several people shook their heads no, but one person nodded.

"He said something about 'Gross protocol.'" One man said.

"'Gross' must be an acronym..." The policeman mused. Everyone wracked their minds till someone spoke up.

"What if… it stands for Germans Rising Over Shining Seas?" One man theorized. Several people gasped and thought it over. Soon the whole group became convinced that's what G.R.O.S.S stood for...and from that, panic set in.

* * *

Back with our two criminals-I mean, heroes. Hobbes ducked into a side ally next to a restaurant, his hand cupped over Calvin's mouth with a look of utter annoyance. He walked into the alleyway and then set Calvin down.

Calvin shot daggers at Hobbes and crossed his arms.

"You're going to be lucky if you don't get demoted to buck private over this!" Calvin threatened. Hobbes scoffed.

"You're the one who drew attention to ourselves by drawing on our wanted poster!" He shot back and then jabbed Calvin in the chest. "You'll be lucky if an uprising doesn't happen to remove you from power-if we can even get home. Everyone knows what we look like now so we can't go out in the open!"

Calvin listened to Hobbes' words and a concerned look crossed his face.

"Hmm… you're right, we're too compromised now. We're going to have to find something akin to the time machine's hull and wing it." He said. Hobbes looked around the alley, and his eyes fell on the dumpster at the restaurant's back door.

Next to the dumpster was a pile of old wooden crates.

"Would those work?" Hobbes asked. Calvin turned his head and looked at the crates. He walked over and looked them over.

"I don't know, Hobbes; these things might not be able to withstand the pressure of time and space travel like the original…" He mused. Hobbes slapped his forehead again.

"The old one's made out of cardboard and this is made out of wood!" Hobbes shouted. He gestured to the entrance to the alley. "And we really don't have any other options besides this right now." They heard the sounds of stomping feet. Several people and a policeman ran right past the alley. Both of them hid behind the crates as their pursuers went past.

"Okay, but if it falls apart and we land in the age of disco, I'm making you sleep on the floor." Calvin quipped. Hobbes shook his head as Calvin got to work with his magic marker. Hobbes kept watch to make sure that no one would sneak up on them before he was done.

Within fifteen minutes Calvin had it all complete and was writing Time Machine II on the side of it.

"Okay, this should get us back home, and if we're lucky we'll get another use out of it." He said. Hobbes sighed.

"At least it doesn't involve lightning." he chuckled. Calvin rolled his eyes and handed Hobbes his time goggles. The two of them hopped into the time machine, but Hobbes paused.

"Are we facing the right direction?" He asked. Calvin paused and pulled out a compass. He looked it over and then looked back at Hobbes.

"We need to turn 180 degrees." He said. Hobbes got out and turned the time machine where Calvin told him and hopped back in.

"Alright, let's hope this works." Calvin said as the time machine II began to lift into the air.

"Yes, yes YES!" Calvin shouted as he began to move it forward. "Hold on, Hobbes ol' buddy, it might be a bit bumpy!" With a flash, they flew off into the time stream.

* * *

In a matter of seconds Calvin and Hobbes found themselves back in the very strange and surreal world of the time stream.

"Boy Hobbes, you were right about the crate, with a few adjustments this thing could be our permanent time machine!" Calvin said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the newspaper. "And we got everything I need for my report, so I say despite the problems it was a good trip." As he fumbled to get his paper back into his pocket, his hands left the controls.

With a yelp from Hobbes, the time machine took a curve to the left, slamming the two of them into the time stream wall. Calvin got the paper back in and grabbed the controls. Hobbes,however, was more concerned with the side of the crate. Their combined impact had popped out some of the nails, and as they kept traveling, the strain was beginning to tug at the side of the crate.

"Okay...that's not a good thing." He said. Calvin turned to look at the side as well.

"GAH! Hobbes, this thing's starting to come apart!" He cried. "You picked a terrible hull for the new time machine! Grab the side and try to keep it on until we land." Hobbes was about to argue that it was Calvin's fault, but if it fell apart he would be stuck with it, so he grabbed the side and tried to hold it to the crate.

"We're coming near our exit!" Calvin said and turned. Hobbes slid into the back and heard a "CRACK". He looked back to see that one of the corners had been bent.

"Hang on, Hobbes, we're coming in!" Calvin said. With another flash of light, the two exited the time stream.

* * *

Calvin checked his surroundings with a grin.

"We made it!" He cheered. He flew the time machine over town and Hobbes looked out with a relieved smile.

"Thank goodness." he mumbled. He leaned back, earning another crack as the back of the time machine began to fall out. Hobbes yelped and then grabbed the back and side as Calvin began to fight with controls.

"I was right! This hull is inferior to the original; it's falling apart and we're losing control!" He shouted as the time machine began to lower in altitude. The two of them watched as the ground got nearer and nearer.

"We're going to have to make a controlled crash." Calvin said.

"A what?!" Hobbes asked.

Calvin pulled up on the time machine as he began to steer it toward their house. The crate began to make groans from the turning and twisting.

"Okay Hobbes, when we get near our backyard, brace for impact!" Calvin shouted.

"I knew it! I knew this box was going to kill us!" Hobbes bemoaned.

"It's not even the box!" Calvin shot back as they began to head toward the backyard. Calvin tried to reduce speed as the time machine began to come down. It hit the ground and the side and back crashed out. The crate turned onto its Calvin and Hobbes yelped as they were dumped onto the ground while the time machine went flying…right into a tree. With another crash, the crate broke apart, throwing wood everywhere. The piece that had Time Machine II scrawled on it plunked right in front of the duo. Calvin and Hobbes both got up and stared at the wrecked crate.

"Well Hobbes, it's destroyed… just like you wanted." Calvin said. Hobbes sighed as Calvin shrugged.

"Ah well, I'm sure that I can build a new one."

Calvin pulled the newspaper from his pocket.

"At least this survived, meaning that the trip wasn't a waste!"

Hobbes looked toward the house. "Which is good, because your mother doesn't look too happy about the mess in the yard." He said as Mom began to walk over, clearly frustrated and confused.

"Calvin, where did Hobbes get that jacket, where did you get that shirt, and why is there wood all over the yard!?" She screamed. Calvin turned and then folded up the newspaper.

"Research, Mom. Me and Hobbes took my time machine back in time, but it got left in our house back then when some people moved into our house, and me and Hobbes had to turn a crate into a time machine to get back home!" Explained Calvin.

Mom raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Mom asked.

Calvin chuckled nervously. "It's the truth, 100%! Back me up, Hobbes!" Calvin turned, only to see that Hobbes had run off to the tree house and pulled up the ladder.

"Hobbes, come back me up!" Calvin called.

"I am backing you up, way over here!" Hobbes shouted back with a grin. Calvin looked back at his mom and sighed.

Within twenty minutes Calvin was at his desk, in clean clothes and having taken a bath. He grumbled as he sat there, the newspaper spread out before him as he peered at the train wreck headline. He barely looked up as Hobbes entered the room, having cleaned himself. His jacket and his shades were off.

"Thanks for the help in fighting off Mom, 'Fonzie.'" Calvin spat. Hobbes smirked.

"Wow, the looks really working?" Hobbes asked. Calvin rolled his eyes as Hobbes sat next to him.

"So how goes the report?"

'I'm almost done, and I'm sure that it will blow everyone else paper's right out of the water!" Calvin said happily.

Hobbes looked over the notes and blinked. "How did you take three paragraphs and stretch them out to fill three pages?" He asked.

"I improvised and took some creative liberties." Calvin responded.

"Right, because those have always worked out so well in the past." Quipped Hobbes as he rolled his eyes. Calvin,however seemed to ignore him as he just kept on working.

Hobbes chuckled and then looked into a nearby desk mirror. He pointed his index fingers.

"Eyyyyyyee." he said with a grin.

"You're still not the Fonz."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 **For those who think it's the end of the story..boy are YOU in for a surprise next chapter :3**

 **Anyway I hope you all liked it so far, and if you liked the story or have any questions, comments or concerns please let me know a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back with the epilogue!**

 **Hobbes:..that was short and quick..how come it's taken you so long to work on Lifeline?**

 **Me: Writing an epic like Lifeline takes a LOT of times Hobbes. Luckily, if things pan out that'll go a lot quicker. But enough of that, let us finish our little tale of time travel!**

 **Bill Watterson is the sole owner of Calvin and Hobbes.**

 **Got any questions, comments, concerns or if you just liked the story, let me know in a review or a PM :D**

* * *

Calvin sat at his desk with a wide grin on his face. He looked over his paper, which was expertly written-his words, not ours. He also had the magic marker and the newspaper sitting on his desk; they didn't have much to do with his report, but they were "examples" He would have brought along Hobbes' leather jacket, but the tiger tried to bite his arm when he did.

"Alright class, today I would like you all to come up and read your reports in front of the class." Ms. Wormwood began. "I shall take volunteers as to who wants to go first."

Both Calvin and Suise's hands shot up. "I will!" They said in unison. Both of them looked at each other.

"I said it first-and besides, my report's going to be the best." Calvin said confidently. Susie and Ms. Wormwood rolled their eyes.

"I saw both of your hands go up at the same time, so Susie, how about you go first and then Calvin." Ms. Wormwood said. Susie gave Calvin a superior look and got out of her seat, showing off the poodle skirt that her mother had made for her presentation. She walked to the front of the class and then turned to face them

"My report is on the crime wave scare that swept through our town in the mid to late 1950's." She began. "It all started when John Thomas was walking to his car for his lunch break, only to find his door dented and a mirror smashed-" As she continued, Calvin's head snapped up in alarm.

"No way." He gasped. Susie continued on.

"And then a still-in-business clothing store reported some stock missing, and a young boy reportedly assaulted both a newspaper stand owner and an officer of the law."

As she continued the rest of the class became more and more interested while Calvin just got angrier and angrier.

* * *

A few hours later he was talking with Hobbes, who still had on his jacket as they walked through the woods.

"So Susie's report was based off of our little misadventure in the 50's?" Hobbes asked. Calvin shook his head.

"It wasn't based off our adventure, it WAS our adventure! And she got an A for riding off our coattails, while I only got a C- for my efforts." Calvin grumbled.

Hobbes shook his head and tsked. "Of all the people to try and make it big off us. Did you tell the teacher about this?"

"I did! I explained to her in great detail the whole event, and she didn't believe a single word that I said! She accused me of trying to cover the fact that I did the same report topic, and I had to change it last minute because Susie did hers on the same topic." Calvin threw his hands up as he and Hobbes continued to walk along. "I didn't even steal my report from anyone, that's the worst-why did you just cough?"

He turned around to face Hobbes, who was putting on an innocent look.

"Nothing, I just… have a cold." Hobbes said as he gave a grin. Calvin eyed him for a second and then shrugged.

"The only thing that I've learned this week is that plagiarism gets you rewarded if you're Susie Derkins." Spat Calvin.

Hobbes chuckled as the duo continued walking through the woods. "Live and don't learn, that's us." Hobbes laughed.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing...Oh, and I think I've perfected my impression of the Fonz!" Hobbes said with a grin. He threw on the shades, leaned himself back, and pointed his index fingers out and his thumbs upward. "Eyyyyyyy-"

*SMACK*

The tiger walked into a tree branch. He fell to the ground with a moan. Calvin walked over with a smirk.

"And that's why tigers shouldn't wear shades." He laughed.

Hobbes growled at Calvin, slipped off the jacket and shades and then flexed his claws.

"Now let's learn what happens to little boys that mouth off to tigers…" He said with a grin. He hadn't even finished the sentence when Calvin took off running through the woods. With a playful grin, Hobbes ran off to pounce on his best friend.

* * *

 **Yeah it took me a while to get to an ending that didn't feel so abrupt :3**

 **So that was my first foray into Calvin and Hobbes in a while, hoped ya'll like ;3**

 **Make sure that if you have any questions, comments, concerns or you just liked the story lemme know!**


End file.
